


KakaGai Week 2019 animations

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animation, Fluff, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A series of (quickly made) animations for each day of the week.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Sakumo & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 215
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	1. Dads




	2. Combat




	3. Fashion




	4. Secrets




	5. Peace




	6. Chunin




	7. Future




	8. Gai's Birthday




End file.
